SCOOBY DOO
by Dangerpro
Summary: A group of explorers and documentary filmmakers traveled to the mysterious skull island to investigate legends of a giant hound called Scooby Doo. There, they soon discover that Scooby doo is a real creature...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**** Yey! Finally started this! Cross over of King Kong and Scooby Doo. **

Daphne grew up acting, she loved it. Seeing everyone's eyes upon her, receiving the attention she envied. Dreaming someday she may become a star and finally leave the poor streets of New York.  
But the ridiculous dream soon faded. After the downfall of the theatre the Blake family became bankrupt. George Blake left Daphne when she was ten, told her that he was 'leaving for a while', sadly Daphne never seen her father again.  
As long as she is happy, her grim life never bother her. Warm memories keep her happy, remembering the glorious theatre her farther owned. How new and innocent New York was. As long as she performed, she would imagine that the Theatre was still glorious.

Daphne seen a small crowd of people, and quickly noticed workmen are up on the ladders, putting a large sign up saying: THEATRE CLOSED TILL FURTHER NOTICE.  
"Hey! What's going on?" she pushes her way through the miserable crowd, finally reaching the entrance, rattling the heavy steel chains that are locked around the doors to the Blake Theatre.  
"You have no right to do this! This is my Father's theatre!" she shouts angrily, "We work here!"  
A workman up a ladder smirks down at her, "Not anymore, Lady."

The Blake performers cluster on the sidewalk, props and costumes litter the street.  
"It's all right for you!" an red face woman called at the workmen, "We haven't had an pay check for two weeks- how are we going to eat?"  
Daphne realise it was Maude, a motherly looking woman, in her early forties. "They're not going to get away with this." Daphne mutter, gathering her props,  
Maude looks bleakly at her, "They just did, Hun."  
"Miss… Miss Blake, it's no use." Jenkins stood quietly to one side, shaking his head sadly, "The show is over- it's done. I'm done. I'm leaving, Miss Blake… back to Chicago. I'm sorry…"  
Daphne stares at Jenkins in Shock, not believing what the old performer is talking about. The only person who looked after her, after her fathers disappearance, and stayed with her throughout her childhood.

"But you wouldn't leave me... why... I thought..." she splutters, her hands shaking. Her world falling apart around her.  
"I'm sorry, Miss. Ever since you were small people have been letting you down. But you got to think of yourself now. You should try out for that part."  
Daphne stares at him warily, trying to digest his words.  
"It's what you've always wanted. I know what you're thinking- every time you reach out for something you care about… fate comes along and snatches it away." Jenkins holds Daphne's hands, looking at her proudly, "But not this time, Daphne… not this time."


	2. Chapter 2

Velma Dinkley sat nervously in the smoky screening room. Her eyes flick from one investor to the other trying to read the room.  
"How much is there?" Zelman asks dully,  
"Another five reels, sir." Miss Dinkley said timidly, Zelman groans.  
"That's enough. Lights up."  
Light floods the room as the washed out image on screen is extinguished. Dinkley notices a sleazy looking investor wake up with a start.  
"This is? This is what we get for our forty grand, Dinkley? Another on of your Safari pictures?" A thuggish looking investor demanded,  
"Where's the boobies?" the sleazy investor moaned, the others agreed.  
Velma blinks, momentarily speechless. Close to punching him.  
"Excuse me?" she felt her hands turn into fists, biting her tongue. Making sure not to let any insults slip.  
"Jigglies, jablongers, bazoomers! In my experience people only go to these films to observe the …  
undraped form of the native girls." he winks at Velma, she turns red as her jaw drops.  
"What are you - an idiot? You think they asked De Mille to waste his time on nudie shots? No - they respected the film maker, they showed some class! Not that you'd know what that means - you cheap low-life!" Velma snaps angrily, fire flaring out of her eyes. The investors shoot her angry looks.  
"Would you step outside for a moment, Velma?" Zelman sighs, Velma looks at them, the investors avoid eye contact.

Velma steps into the lobby, Shaggy, her loyal assistant waits on the sofa.  
She suddenly points to a glass of water on the table next to Shaggy, "Give me that, quick!"  
Shaggy hands her the drink, "Like, it's non-alcoholic."  
She empties the glass into a pot plant, "Shaggy, you have a lot to learn about the motion picture business." Velma quietly places the glass against the screening door, and presses her ear against it. Listening to the Investors conversation.  
"I know she's good… but… this is a mans type of work… she is certainly not capable."  
"Are you kidding? This is rubbish, she's going to bankrupt us."  
"Then sell it! Scrap the picture! We gotta retrieve something from this debacle."  
Velma presses her ear harder against the glass, the doors open. Velma drops the glass, the investors stare at her furiously.  
"Heh…" she chuckles nervously, "RUN FOR IT!"

Shaggy and Velma hurry down the crowded sidewalk, with the investors not far behind.  
"Oh Jeez." Shaggy complains, struggling under the eight film cams, Velma keeps glancing back over her shoulder.  
"TAXI!" Velma whistles, the investors heading towards them, "Get in!"  
Shaggy suddenly finds himself bundled into the back of the cab, sprawled on the seat, lost in the pile of film cams.  
"Step on it!"  
The cab speeds away.

"Well, that went well!" Velma says sarcastically, cleaning her glasses as her brain whirled, "We have no choice but to delay the shoot… but I still want the cast and crew on the ship within the hour. And tell ann - she doesn't have six hours to put on her face. If she wants to be in this picture, she's got to be on that boat!"  
Shaggy sighs deeply, Velma looks at him suspiciously, "What?"  
"She doesn't want to be in this picture." Shaggy looks down at the films, unable to face Velma, "Ann pulled out. She's doing another picture called King Kong." Shaggy waits for Velma to erupt, surprisingly Velma remains calm.  
Velma looks away, "King Kong, huh?" Velma stares darkly in the window, "I might have known."


	3. Chapter 3

The yellow cab cruised along the crowded streets of New York.  
"I'll find another, to replace her." Velma mutters to herself, resting her forehead against the window.  
"Where are you going to find such person?" Shaggy raises an eye brow, "Like, it's impossible to just find an actress in just one night!" he puts a handful of small bone shaped biscuits in his mouth, gulping loudly.  
"Mark my words- I will find an actress tonight…" she shoots Shaggy an disgusted look, "Are you eating dog biscuits?"  
Shaggy chews before he answered, "Yes. It calms me down- You want some?"  
"No, thanks." she twitches, resuming staring out of the taxi window.  
"Anyway you can't shoot this film, you still owe people money from the last movie you made and-" Shaggy pointed out, having another mouth full of dog food.  
The cab screeches to a sudden halt in mid traffic. Velma jumps out, leaving Shaggy in protest.  
"Defeat is always momentary." Velma says calmly to an perplexed Shaggy. She bangs the top of the cab roof with her hand and strides off confidently along the street.

A series of damaged photos of semi naked woman covered the walls of the tacky Burlesque Theatre.  
She hate places like this, full of girls who starve themselves, have no dignity and give men the pleasure of gazing at them. And basically sell their bodies for the entertainment of perverts.  
She began to wish that she forced Shaggy to do this sort of stuff… then yet again, Shaggy might have…  
She smacked herself, trying to keep the dirty images out of her mind.  
Velma reaches for the door handle, keeping her eyes on the floor. Not wanting to give the impression that she wants a job in this place. She cringes, reaching for the door handle to go inside.

Daphne stood in the middle of the sidewalk, grimly staring at the Burlesque Hoardings. She clutched a flyer in her hands, as a small knot of anger formed in her stomach.

Velma sees Daphne's reflection in the glass door, her hazel eyes lock on Daphne.

Daphne furiously scrunches the flyer, and drops it in the gutter. She spins her heel, abandoning her last resort. Velma watched the troubled red head walk away from the theatre. Velma stares after her, she just seen the perfect actress. And she just let her slip away…


	4. Chapter 4

"Excuse me, pardon me, coming through, move it!" Velma pushed her way through the sea of pedestrians, searching for the woman she seen before. "Damn." Velma grumbles, "I wish I wasn't so short." She balanced on her toes desperately trying to see over the heads of the people. But it was no use. She was gone, lost in the crowd of people.  
Velma sighs deeply, rubbing her head, deep in thought.  
"She couldn't have gotten far, I'll just have to keep my eyes op-"  
An loud voice ring through her ears, "Are you following me?" Daphne placed her arms on her hips.  
Velma jumped, "Uh… how did… you?"  
"Well?" Daphne demanded for an answer, Velma smile warily.  
"I have a proposition for you."

Daphne ate from a full plate of food, trying to disguise her hunger. She glanced at Velma suspiciously before she took a bite out of her toast.  
Velma warmed her hands around her cup of coffee, "Blake Theatre, huh? I remember when that place was new, it was so nice back then."  
"Yeah…" Daphne said faintly eyes distant,  
**_"Daddy, I'm gonna be famous when I'm older!"  
"You will be, darling."_**  
"I'm doing a film about a mysterious girl. She's beautiful...she's fragile...haunted."  
Daphne's clear blue eyes flicker back to reality, caught by the tale Velma was weaving.  
"She can't escape the feeling that forces beyond her control are compelling her down a road from which she cannot draw back. It's as if her whole life has been a prelude to this moment - this fateful meeting that changes everything. And sure enough, against her better judgement-" Velma is cut off,  
"She falls in love." Daphne finishes Velma's sentence,  
Velma's eyes lit up, "Yes!"  
"But she doesn't trust it. She's not even sure if she believes in love." Daphne states bleakly.  
"Oh really?" Velma asks blankly,  
"If she loves someone- it's doomed." Daphne clench her fists.  
"Why is that?" Velma watch her carefully, interested with Daphne and her mysterious past.  
Daphne looks up, a lost daze in her azure eyes , "Good things never last, Miss Dinkley."  
There was an awkward silence, Daphne looked away. Realising that she revealed too much.  
"So are you interested?" Velma asks excitedly, seeing how alike Daphne and the character is.  
Daphne suddenly stands, "No thanks, Velma. Good luck with your picture."  
"But, Daphne! You're perfect for this part!" Velma begs, "I'm offering you money, adventure, fame...the thrill of a lifetime and a long sea voyage. You want to read a script? Fred Jones is turning in a draft as we speak!"  
Daphne halts and turns to Velma, "Fred Jones?" she utters, Velma blinks.  
"Yeah. You know him?" Velma grins, relaxing again.  
"Know him?!" Daphne mutters, of course she known him. He was the cruel man who broke her fragile heart when she was just sixteen years old. He was a performer. He was her idol. She looked up to him, and always stood beside him. He wrote scripts and duos for him and Daphne. Comical, sometimes romantic… That was until he became well known, and left to do bigger and better things. Daphne was once again alone. Daphne always denied her feelings towards him, but always kept his props encase he decided to come back. How stupid she was to believe in him. Good riddance.  
Velma sighed angrily, "Okay, okay, I get it. You don't want to go." she hung her head, miserably buttoning her coat. Daphne felt her heart drop, now she'll never get to have the chance to see Fred.  
"I'll do it." Daphne says hoarsely, hoping that she made the right decision.  
Velma gleamed at her, "Really? That's great! We're leaving tonight!"


End file.
